Amplifiers are commonly used to amplify a signal. For example, in radio frequency (RF) or cellular applications, base stations or other infrastructure components employ amplifiers to broadcast signals over greater distances. For communication schemes having relatively high peak-to-average ratios, Doherty amplifier topologies are commonly used to improve efficiency. A Doherty amplifier topology typically includes a pair of amplifiers, a main (or carrier) amplifier and a peaking (or auxiliary) amplifier. The peaking amplifier is biased to turn on when the input signal increases above a level that would cause the main amplifier to saturate, thereby reducing the impedance at the output of the main amplifier to enable the main amplifier to deliver more current in conjunction with current delivered by the peaking amplifier.